Música y magia
by snape white
Summary: Draco y Harry van a un concierto a oír la 9ª de Beethoven. ¿Qué pasa en realidad cuando los músicos suben al escenario? ya veréis quienes actúan...Oneshot.


Holaaaaaaaa! He vuelto con uno de mis One- shot... otro fic híbrido...

Bien, seguro que todos conocéis esta situación desde alguno de los puntos de vista (y si no, os recomiendo que lo hagáis enormemente). La música clásica... ese mundo desconocido para mucha gente y que sin embargo otra mucha gente adora... y no estoy sólo hablando de viejos que visten batas a cuadros mientras toman un coñac.

Antes de empezar, quiero aclarar cosas: los personajes no se conocen entre sí, menos algunos de ellos. En una gran obra como la 9ª de Beethoven hace falta una gran orquesta y un gran coro. Me refiero a cantidad de personas (obviamente, cuanta más calidad, mejor) por eso el coro que vais a ver a continuación, está formado por varios coros. Hay uno de jóvenes, entre el que se encuentra Hermione y otros dos de más mayores... ya veréis quienes están en estos otros dos .

Confiad en mí y dejadme llevaros de la mano por este relato que espero que sea ameno y esclarecedor. Todo lo que cuento, está basado en hechos reales. Y es perfectamente posible. Intentaré no enrollarme con la música sino con los músicos.

Y ahora, cerrad los ojos (metafóricamente, si no, no sé cómo vais a leer) y dejad llevaros por el oído. Que la enérgica 9ª sinfonía de Beethoven os descubra cómo se vive en realidad desde el punto de vista de un músico... yo tengo algo de experiencia, os prometo que es divertido o por lo menos curioso.

¡A leer!

* * *

-Potter... ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? Sabes que no puedo soportar la música... ¡encima es muggle¿qué sentido tiene? – Draco avanzaba entre la fila de butacas haciendo levantarse a la gente sin contemplaciones.

-Disculpe, señora...Malfoy, compórtate, no puedes ir gritando así aquí... además me lo prometiste.- Harry miró un poco dolido a Draco.

-Sí ya sé que te lo prometí... ¿Le importaría apartarse, señora!... gracias.- Draco seguía avanzando entre las butacas.- ¿Pero porqué hemos cogido estas entradas? El escenario está tan lejos que no veré nada... ¡encima tendremos que estar entre un montón de chusma! 2º anfiteatro, fila 16... estupendo.¿Por qué no has cogido las de ese palco?

Harry miró hacia dónde le señalaba Draco y le preguntó:

-¿El palco real? (n. De la a.: es un palco de honor. Obviamente, si fuera el presidente, también le darían ese palco). Creo que ni siquiera a ti te admitirían allí.

Habían llegado a sus butacas y se sentaron. Draco le miró con la ceja levantada.

-No digas estupideces. A mí me admitirían en cualquier sitio... ¿no hay palco de nobleza?

-A veces pienso que vives en la edad media.

Draco le sacó la lengua mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba en la butaca de al lado. Pronto tuvo que quitarlo de allí, porque el dueño de la butaca vino a ocupar su puesto. Draco le miró arrogantemente, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Y por qué hemos tenido que vestirnos así?

Esta vez fue el turno de Harry para alzar la ceja.

-Creía que te gustaba vestir bien y adecuadamente en todas partes... Fíjate, no somos los únicos... y te sienta muy bien.

Draco le miró un momento gruñendo un poco más. Iban elegantes, pero sin pasarse.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio observando cómo la gente ocupaba sus asientos. Desgraciadamente para ellos, detrás suyo se habían colocado una mujer con un niño de unos ocho años que no paraba de moverse y hablar. Daba patadas en el asiento de Draco y éste que no podía aguantar la indignación, miraba alternativamente a Harry y hacia la señora mientras chasqueaba la lengua. Al lado de la mujer otro hombre se sentó... y resultó que estaba resfriado. Harry deseó mentalmente que no fuera de los que tosían desagradablemente...

-Bien, Potter. Espero que realmente merezca la pena.

-Ya lo verás. Tienes muy poca paciencia. Anda, lee el folleto. Ahí pone quienes son los solistas, el director, los coros y toda su historia. También suele hablar de la obra y del compositor.

-¿Me ves con cara de querer leer? Además, no creo que la música de un muggle sordo que murió hace muchos años pueda interesarme lo más mínimo.

Harry suspiró.

-Haz lo que quieras. Mejor, así te llevas una sorpresa.

Draco levantó una ceja. Dudaba que pudiera sorprenderle nada... si es que conseguía oír algo. Por detrás suyo el niño volvió a patalear sobre el asiento de Draco eclipsando el coro de toses del otro hombre que estaba detrás de Harry.

-Do- mi-sol Buenas noches. Les rogamos que desconecten sus teléfonos móviles y que permanezcan sentados en sus asientos. La representación está a punto de empezar. Muchas gracias. Disfruten. Sol- mi- do - oyeron Harry y Draco a través de la megafonía de la sala.

-¿Teléfonos móviles?- le preguntó Draco a Harry.

-Luego te lo explico.- Harry susurró a su vez.

Parecía que la voz del megáfono y el oscurecimiento de las luces en el lugar del público habían hecho su efecto y la gente había empezado a callarse... menos el hombre del resfriado, que seguía tosiendo sobre la nuca de Harry.

A bastante distancia de allí, un hombre encendió la radio.

-... Cómo ya saben la novena sinfonía de Ludwig van Beethoven está dividida en cuatro actos, de los cuales sólo el último es coral. Es esta última parte la que le granjeó el sobrenombre de "La coral", como ya sabrán los amateurs de este genio de la música. Reproducimos a continuación y en directo desde el Auditorio Nacional la más vitoreada sinfonía de la que, recordamos a nuestros oyentes, proviene el famoso "himno a la alegría" adoptado como himno en Europa y presente en muchos actos oficiales...

El oyente se arrellanó en su sillón y se preparó para escuchar durante una hora.

Los músicos habían comenzado a ocupar sus puestos. Mientras la orquesta entraba desordenadamente, el coro iba en una fila en previo orden decidido. Una vez que estuvieron todos sentados, la orquesta empezó a desmadrarse... o eso pensó Draco. No tocaban nada todos juntos, sino que cada uno iba a lo suyo.

-Potter, me asusta... ¿qué están haciendo¿es que se han olvidado de todo?

Harry le sonrió divertido.

-No, Draco... están preparando sus instrumentos... hasta que no llegue el director, no hay nada que hacer.

-¿El director?

-Sí, él es de quien depende todo. Él es quien marca el tiempo y el que da las entradas...

-¿Cómo?

-Con una batuta... además se sabe todo... debe ser muy difícil ser director y hay que tener mucho carácter y carisma para ser uno bueno.

-Ja, yo sería el mejor director...¿Qué es una batuta?

-Claro, Malfoy.- Harry puso los ojos en blanco.- ¡pero si no tienes ni idea de música! Además deberías ser condescendiente con los que diriges... y tú eres demasiado estirado como para hacer eso. Seguro que los esclavizarías.

-Me da igual lo que pienses, Potter. ¿Qué es una batuta?

-Es un palo largo de madera. El director la mueve al tiempo que quiere que sigan los músicos... también dirige con la mano, pero con tanta gente la batuta es más clara.

-¿Es como una varita?

-Sí, algo así...

-¿Entonces los músicos tocan bajo el Imperius? Si es eso, entonces es muy fácil ser director.

Harry suspiró. El rubio no tenía remedio.

-¿Qué? Has dicho que los movía como a marionetas con la varita... – Draco se defendió.

-Déjalo, Malfoy.

Los músicos seguían haciendo cosas raras con los instrumentos mientras eran observados por el público y el coro, que se había colocado detrás de los instrumentistas, frente a los espectadores.

Hermione Granger adoraba esa parte, la de observar a los músicos mimando sus instrumentos. Ella estaba en el coro y era soprano (voz aguda femenina). Como sus compañeros y compañeras de coro, se había resignado a tener que cantar con otros dos coros más de gente... mayor. Llamémoslos así por tener respeto a la 3ª edad. Los ensayos habían sido un desastre y lo peor de todo es que estaba rodeada. Detrás de ella dos viejas murmuraban lo ilusionadas que estaban por cantar en un sitio como ese e intentaban meter a la joven en la conversación. Hermione pasaba. Llevaba en el coro desde muy pequeña y no era la primera vez que cantaba en un sitio tan importante. Además, estaba dentro de un coro gigante, si se equivocaba, sería muy improbable que se la oyera. Por tanto, no estaba nerviosa, estaba ilusionada. Después de tantos meses de trabajo por fin iban a lucirse allí.

Ella no sacaba un duro de todo esto, al fin y al cabo, era un concierto benéfico, pero si pagaran al coro, la repartición de la suma sería tan ínfima que no tendría sentido. Por eso, cuando conseguían dinero por cantar, los ingresos iban a parar al coro para fotocopiar partituras, arreglar pianos y alquilar un sitio de ensayo.

Recordó a su directora echándoles un sermón larguísimo sobre ese tema... puf, esa vieja era insoportable. No tenía sentido del ritmo y Hermione había tardado varios años de entrenamiento y experiencia para conseguir seguirla cuando ella dirigía con sus vagos movimientos y su manera extraña de señalar las entradas. La broma secreta de todo su coro era que algún día le regalarían un metrónomo gigante.

Pero afortunadamente hoy no dirigía su directora, sino el director de la orquesta. Si a Hermione le aburrían los discursos de su directora, oír una sola frase del hombre que les dirigía hoy le aterraba. Lo que más la intranquilizaba de ese director eran sus ojos rojos... ¿cómo se podían tener unos ojos así? A lo mejor eran lentillas. Los artistas están locos.

Por lo menos estaba en la primera fila del coro, así podría no darse por aludida cuando las viejas de atrás le dirigían la palabra y podía observar tranquilamente a los de la orquesta. Hum... estaba lleno de chicos jóvenes y guapos... ese de la percusión no estaba nada mal... tenía una sonrisa preciosa, y una barba poco crecida que le sentaba muy bien... y el de la viola de delante... uf, tenía un aire misterioso que le fascinaba, el pelo largo y negro atado a la espalda a modo de coleta (Hermione supuso que el pelo largo debía ser un inconveniente a la hora de tocar la viola). Cuando le vio de perfil se asustó un poco, su mirada era tosca y algo llena de resentimiento y su nariz ganchuda era intimidante... dejó de mirar a ese hombre mientras afinaba la viola con sus largos dedos. También había mujeres entre la orquesta. Con curiosidad se fijó en una que pasaba cerca de ella con un clarinete en la mano. Tenía el pelo rosa chicle, y se la distinguía en la distancia. Al dirigirse a su sitio, derribó el atril de dos oboes. (n. De la A.: es muy común referirse a un instrumentista por el instrumento que toca, así, si yo digo "el oboe hizo esto" me refiero a que "el que tocaba el oboe hizo esto")

-Uy, lo siento...- dijo la chica del pelo chicle. Se agachó a recoger las partituras sueltas, pero los oboes se negaron y le dijeron que no se molestase.

Aún así la otra insistió y cuando se incorporó con las partituras, se dio con la cabeza en otro atril y del susto se le cayeron los papeles otra vez.

Uno de los dos oboes la cogió del brazo y la sentó a su lado, que era el sitio de la chica. Ella le sonrió agradecida y comentó algo con sus compañeros clarinetes.

Pasado este encuentro, Hermione siguió oteando desde su asiento en el escenario. Vaya, ese pelirrojo que tocaba la trompeta era increíble. Ey, y ahí estaba su amiga Cho, entre los violonchelos. Hermione la saludó cuando se encontraron sus miradas y Cho le devolvió el saludo.

-Y entonces le dije...-oyó Hermione que decía una de las dos viejas por detrás.

-Pero mi querida Sybill¿no te das cuenta de que estamos a punto de empezar? Deberías reservarte la voz.- Decía la otra vieja con algo de irritación. A Hermione le pareció que no soportaba a la otra.

-Oh, Minerva, ya sabes que no podré decir nada hasta dentro de media hora larga, cuando por fin nos toque cantar.

Hermione sonrió. Las viejas de atrás se llamaban Sybill y Minerva... qué nombres más raros. Cómo ya había visto bastante a la orquesta, giró la cabeza a ver a los hombres del coro.

Nada especial. Los de su propio coro ya los tenía muy vistos. Saludó a Blaise, que estaba entre los bajos (voz grave masculina) y él le sonrió. Jo... los de los otros coros eran muy viejos... Hermione vio al simpático ancianito que les había ofrecido caramelos de limón a ella y todos sus compañeros. Habían aceptado encantados y Hermione se había guardado el suyo en el calcetín derecho, para tomárselo mientras esperaban a que fuera su turno de cantar. El simpático anciano también tenía una cara curiosa, nariz aguileña, barba y pelo largos y plateados, gafas de media luna... que contrastaban bastante con el severo traje oscuro que tenían que llevar de uniforme. Al lado de ese hombre había otro muy bajito que contrastaba enormemente con el que había a su otro lado. Ese parecía más fuera de lugar que el de las gafas de media luna. Era altísimo y muy ancho de hombros una barba espesa cubría casi todo su rostro... pero tenía una mirada bonachona y sonreía a todo el mundo.

Por fin, acabaron de tocar todos y se hizo el silencio. El primer violín o concertino se levantó. Hermione observó a éste. Antes no se había fijado en él. Tenía un aire delicado y profundo. Su pelo castaño oscuro parecía muy suave y sus ojos eran de color miel. Sin embargo, tenía aire de cansancio y un poco enfermo. Hermione sabía que el puesto de concertino era un honor y que sólo se concedía a alguien que lo mereciera. Normalmente se trataba de un violín, pero a veces había visto a algún otro instrumento.

El concertino puso su violín en el hombro e inclinándose sobre él apoyó el arco sobre las cuerdas haciéndolas vibrar. Al instante, un sólo sonido llenó la sala. Un "La". Todos los instrumento imitaron ese sonido y hubo otro poco de desmadre. Hermione aprovechó para leer en el folleto el nombre del concertino.

"Hum... Remus Lupin... No me suena de nada, pero me gusta"

Una viola no opinaba lo mismo.

"Mírale, se cree Dios o algo así por ser él el concertino... no sé por qué nunca me dejan ese puesto a mí... ¿qué pasa, que las violas no llegan a un "la"... cuando terminemos le pediré al director que me dé el puesto a mí. Cada año lo ha cambiado, y yo llevo pidiéndolo lo menos 15 años... no es justo. Ya estoy oyendo su voz: "Mi querido Severus, ese puesto todavía no te corresponde. Si te esfuerzas, el próximo año serás tú el concertino"... el próximo año... ¿cuanto dura un año para ese hombre¿tiene miedo a que me dé una paranoia y decida jugar al tenis con mi viola en medio de un concierto... hay que ser estúpido para pensar algo así."- eso era lo que pensaba Snape mientras afinaba con delicadeza su instrumento. Le tenía mucho aprecio a su viola, era de un color oscuro que encajaba bastante con su personalidad.

El concertino se volvió a sentar y cayó el silencio. Todos esperaban al director. Severus bajó su viola y la apoyó con elegancia sobre su muslo."Espero que por lo menos Black no se emocione con la percusión, como siempre... me deja los oídos sordos...¿por qué tiene que estar en el mismo lado que yo?"- Snape se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sirius, quien en ese momento miraba a Hermione.- "todo el mundo sabe que los de la percusión son unos vagos. Fíjate, ahora está sonriendo a esa jovencita del coro... encima se creerá irresistible. ¡Cómo le odio!"

Pero no pudo pensar más, porque en ese momento entró el director a la sala y tuvo que levantarse con todos los de la orquesta y el coro en señal de respeto.

El director se inclinó brevemente ante el público y luego se dio la vuelta para encarar a los músicos, que esperaban sus órdenes. Estrachó la mano de Lupin, por ser el concertino y subió a su estrado. Sacó la varita... esto... la batuta y todo empezó.

**I- Allegro ma non troppo, un poco maestoso.**

-¿Qué significa esto, Potter?-

-Ssshh- le dijo el hombre de al lado de Draco. Tenía un gesto adusto, pero Draco pasó de él.

-Potter...

-¿Qué?

-Que qué significa esto...Allegro ma non... no-sé-qué.

-Ah, es el movimiento que tiene que tener la música. Está en italiano.

-Ya.

-Cállate. Y escucha.

Al momento las cuerdas vibraron casi inaudiblemente para ir creciendo. Se le fueron uniendo los instrumentos de viento hasta llegar a un forte y descargar toda la energía gracias a la percusión, que Sirius manejaba con total seriedad y concentración.

Draco se calló de repente y ni siquiera las patadas del niño de atrás le hizo distraerse. Esa música había empezado a hechizarle

Hermione dejaba volar su imaginación. Después de tantos ensayos ya estaba un poco harta de escuchar siempre lo mismo. Por lo menos en el ensayo podía hablar. Después de contemplar durante un rato a la orquesta y al terrorífico director, empezó a mirar a los espectadores. No sabía si había alguien conocido entre ellos, y gracias a la oscuridad de las butacas y a la cantidad de gente acumulada no podía distinguir ninguna cara en concreto. No comprendía por qué había gente con miedo escénico, si en realidad el público asemejaba una masa compacta. Para ella era sólo una parte más del Auditorio y desde luego a la que menos había que prestar atención. Aún así era consciente de que no podía moverse, ni hablar, ni hacer nada impropio precisamente por los espectadores. Era una situación extraña.

Miró la sala. Era un recinto amplio. Cuando habían ensayado allí por primera vez le sorprendió pensar que era pequeña, comparado a lo que ella se había esperado, pero ahora, con todas las butacas al completo comprendió que era una sala enorme que albergaba a muchísma gente y se preguntó cómo era posible ese efecto: sin gente, pequeña. Con gente, enorme. Curioso.

Era una sala bonita, con adornos de madera y detalles en rojo. Detrás de ellos, del coro, había un impresionante órgano que no utilizarían hoy por que la obra no lo requería, pero que visto desde el lugar de los espectadores debía dotar a la escena de una imponencia arrolladora. Los enormes tubos de metal ordenados de tal manera que hacían una composición curiosa reforzaban esa imagen. Algunos de esos tubos iban en horizontal, hacia los espectadores, en lugar de en vertical. A Hermione le recordaba a un acorazado.

Sobre el escenario colgaban varias lámparas metálicas enormes formadas con varios tubos verticales de un color bronce.

Bueno, parecía que el primer acto de terminaba. La orquesta calló y algún despistado aplaudió, pero paró de inmediato cuando notó que nadie le seguía. La gente aprovechó para toser, y esta vez fue el público quien hizo de orquesta. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y recordó qué parte venía ahora:

**II- Molto vivace- presto**

-¿Qué te está pareciendo?- le preguntó Harry a Draco en el breve descanso.

-Sssh, Potter. Qué ahora va a seguir.

Harry sonrió y maldijo mentalmente al hombre que estaba a su espalda. Precisamente ahora que podía toser sin molestar, se había quedado callado.

Nuevamente las cuerdas abrieron el acto, reforzado con los timbales. Lupin sonrió al escuchar tocar así a su amigo. No estaba nada de acuerdo con la estúpida idea que siempre rondaba entre las orquestas de que los percusionistas eran unos vagos. Sirius se dejaba el alma allí... Lupin había visto más de una vez un charco de sudor al terminar algún ensayo justo en el lugar que ocupaba su amigo. Pero tenía que concentrarse. Ya había notado las miradas reconcentradas de Severus hacia él y no podía equivocarse. Movió con agilidad y destreza los dedos sobre su pequeño violín. En esta parte necesitaba más fuerza, pues era muy rápida y rítmica.

Dejó de oír a Sirius hasta pasados unos minutos, en el que hizo un redoble que resaltó a toda la sala.

Hermione también se sobresaltó al oír a Sirius. Lo malo de ser soprano y estar en primera fila era que tu sitio estaba al lado derecho, justo detrás de los percusionistas. Era interesante, a pesar de sus tímpanos, ver como ese chico aún cuando no le tocaba hacer nada, estaba pendiente de todo, totalmente metido, con la misma expresión de concentración que cualquier otro instrumentista. Además era el único que tocaba varios instrumentos a la vez... bueno, en este concierto sólo tocaba los timbales, pero en los ensayos, Hermione oyó tocar otra obra que representarían en otro concierto y en esa Sirius tan pronto golpeaba el bombo con fuerza, como usaba un raspador o iba corriendo a por los platillos o a por el triángulo o a por las castañuelas (en las orquestas las castañuelas se golpean con baqueta, no directamente con los dedos) . Sin contar con el xilófono o el metalófono, que usaba con cuatro baquetas a la vez, dos en cada mano. Había que ser alguien muy activo para controlar todo eso a la vez.

Una parte más tranquila sonaba ahora en el que las maderas mandaban... Tonks se movía al compás de la música mientras soplaba... resultaba que ella tenía un pequeño sólo en esa parte...

La verdad es que casi todos los músicos se balanceaban a la vez que tocaban. No era la primera vez que Hermione lo veía, en el coro también pasaba y ella misma se había descubierto haciéndolo mientras tocaba el piano. Pero siempre le había resultado gracioso...

Bueno... se dedicó a contemplar a los violines y violas, que estaban también en el lado derecho y al hombre de la coleta oscura. Qué pena que tuviera un aire tan siniestro. Sin darse cuenta se le empezó a ir la mente y a desenfocársele los ojos...

Tralalalal

Tralalaalaa

Pim pum...

Timbales. PUM PUM PUM PORROPUM...

Violines. Ñiñañiiiiiii

Trompetas: tatatatatrarataaaaaa

Flautas: fiuuuuuu, fiuuuuuu...

Todos esos sonidos se mezclaban en la mente de Hermione sin ella misma darse cuenta... de repente toda la orquesta hizo un movimiento inesperado a ritmo de timbal y volvió a quedarse en silencio. Hermione volvió a enfocar los ojos. Puf, le dolía la espalda... y tenía un calor de muerte. Menos mal que le habían dado una manzana antes de salir, que si no, se desmayaría. No sería la primera vez, en su primer ensayo en el Auditorio, una de las viejas y además gorda se desmayó y tuvieron que sacarla del escenario entre dos hombres. La llamaban Dolores... muy apropiado.

Se removió un poco incómoda en sus zapatos... y descubrió un ruidito de papel proveniente de su calcetín derecho... entonces se acordó del caramelo de limón. Hum, le apetecía bastante, con todo el calor se estaba quedando con la boca seca y después del siguiente acto ya le tocaría cantar. Con disimulo bajó la mano hasta su calcetín y cogió el caramelo. Lo puso encima de su silla pero tapado con la mano... también había espectadores a un costado y por encima del coro y sin duda podrían verla. Nadie aplaudió esta vez, afortunadamente. Pero sí se reanudó el coro de toses. Hermione aprovechó ese ruido para quitar el envoltorio con una mano... muchos años de práctica habían hecho de ella una experta en hacerlo sólo con una. Luego se llevó la mano a la boca, haciendo como que bostezaba. La que estaba a su lado la miró con tono de reproche y se estiró, como dando a entender que ella no se aburría y que consideraba una infamia que Hermione bostezaba.

Bah, a Hermi le daba igual lo que pensara esa cacatúa. Vio cómo el director se llevaba un pañuelo a la frente y se enjugaba. Luego, volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque en la tarima y comenzó el siguiente movimiento.

**III- Adagio molto e cantabile- Andante maestoso.**

**-¿**Falta mucho mamá? Me aburroooooo...- el niño daba más patadas en el asiento de Draco.

Harry pensaba que se controlaría, pero el rubio se dio la vuelta y dijo del modo más frío posible mientras agarraba la pierna del mocoso.

-Niño¿sabes lo que es el silencio y estarse quieto? Por que si no lo aprendes en menos de un minuto, me ocuparé personalmente de echarte de esta sala de una patada. ¿Me he expresado bien?- Draco clavó su mirada en el niño.

Vaya si se había expresado bien... el niño no volvió a dar muestras de existir, ni se quejó. La madre dudaba si insultar al joven rubio o plantarle un enorme beso. Harry sonrió y le dijo por lo bajo a Malfoy:

-¿Podrías hacer lo mismo con el tísico de detrás?

Malfoy le respondió:

-Vaya, San Potter... ¿qué ha pasado con tu paciencia y amabilidad?

-Se me ha pegado tu maldad.

-Ya, es que nadie puede conocerme sin intentar imitarme... te comprendo.

-SSSSSSSSHHHHH..- dijo el que estaba sentado al lado de Draco.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada de hastío, pero se callaron y volvieron a escuchar la música.

Lo mismo hizo Hermione, esta vez con el caramelo en la boca... mmmm... sabía bien... pero se le estaba espesando la saliva... esperaba poder cantar bien luego...

Hala, a volver a desconectar...

Hermione se dedicó a mirar caer el polvo de las lámparas de encima del escenario. Desde los asientos del público no se veía, pero desde el coro sí. Puag, era repugnante... caía como los copos de nieve... solo que era polvo... y caía sobre la orquesta. Debía ser imposible limpiar esas lámparas tan altas, pero alguna vez tendrían que plantearse hacerlo... ¿cómo cambiaba las bombillas que se fundían si no? Bueno, mientras no se cayeran a lo "fantasma de la Ópera"...

Ay, esta parte era más tranquila... Observó al pelirrojo de la trompeta, tenía que intentar hablar con él. Seguro que congeniaban.

Escuchó el pizzicato de los violines y violas. No comprendía por qué el director de la orquesta había gritado tanto en el ensayo en esa parte, si no lo hacían tan mal...

Terminó esa parte y por fin fue el último descanso, el que precedía a la última parte, la coral. El más largo de los cuatro actos... y el que más movimientos tenía (6). Duraba 25 minutos.

**IV- Presto- Allegro assai- Andante maestoso- allegro energico, sempre ben marcato- allegro ma non tanto- Prestissimo**.

-Jajajaja- Draco se reía en su butaca mientras contemplaba el panfleto.

-¿De qué te ríes, estúpido?- le dijo Harry medio en broma.

-Mira... ¿has visto el nombre de los movimientos? Jajajjajaajaj... "alegre enérgico, siempre bien marcado" y después un "alegre pero no tanto" jajajaja, me hace gracia...

-Más gracia te haría si oyeras los comentarios que hacen en la radio... la verdad es que a veces son un poco ridículos.

-¿Y cómo diferencias un "rapidísimo" de un "alegre enérgico"? jajajajaajja.

Harry también se rió. El niño de detrás les observaba ceñudo, pero se estaba quietecito. Las puertas laterales del escenario se abrieron y dejaron pasar a los cuatro solistas. El público aplaudió.

-Ey... Harry... ¿ese de ahí no es...?- Dijo Draco señalando al bajo solista.

-¿Quién¿el rubio? Sí, es tu padre. Y ¿te has fijado en la soprano?

Draco escudriñó con los ojos a la mujer, pero no veía nada, así que cogió el folleto y lo miró.

-A ver... Lucius Malfoy, barítono (es una voz entre el tenor y el bajo masculina. Son muy apreciados y a menudo hacen la voz de bajo. ), Gilderoy Lockhart, Tenor... puf, este tiene pinta de idiota, con tantos lazos... Fleur Delacour, contralto (voz grave femenina)... y ¡Bellatrix Lestrange, Soprano!... ¿mi tía y mi padre saben cantar?... es la primera noticia que tengo... bueno, papá en la ducha practica mucho... pero esto es un concierto benéfico... ¿esos dos haciendo algo bueno, dando el dinero?... eso es muy raro.

Hermione vio a los solistas saludar y sentarse en las cuatro sillas preparadas para ellos a un lado del director en la parte más al frente del escenario. El director se dio la vuelta para empezar el siguiente movimiento.

"Presumidos sin talento"- pensó Snape viendo a los cuatros tan tiesos como el palo de una escoba... y no era el único que lo pensaba.

Ninguno de ellos había ido a ensayar a los generales... bueno, en el último sí, pero sólo en ese, y el coro sentía antipatía por ellos. Podían admirar sus voces, pero ciertamente el orgullo que los cuatro compartían y demostraban al cantar no era lo que más gustaba. Hermione suspiró pensando en cuanta gente había metida en el mundo de la música con esa misma prepotencia. Y como la gente no entendía, pues les alababan aumentando más su ego. Lo peor es que ellos se lo creían.

En fin, es tan complicado hablar de música...pero más complicado es hablar de músicos, creedme.

Empezó el acto cuarto sobresaltando a todo el mundo. No tenía para nada la amabilidad con la que empezaban los otros tres. Recreaba un mundo oscuro hasta que empezaba el tema principal... ese que todos conocéis por el "himno a la alegría". (Que es el allegro assai).

Hermione cogió sus partituras y las abrió para ir siguiendo la música. Tenía marcado en una de esas páginas un "LEVANTARSE AQUÍ" enorme y estaba pendiente de cuando hacerlo, aún escuchando la suave música. En realidad lo conocía de oído, y ya nunca más podía escuchar esa parte de la novena sin pensar en que tenía que levantarse... igual que un perro amaestrado. Las manos le sudaban por la carpeta de plástico, y los focos. Envidiaba a los solistas. Ellos habían pasado todo ese tiempo sentados dentro sin ser observados... así cantaba cualquiera. Pero ella llevaba ya más de media hora sentada sin hacer nada más interesante que ver las pelusas de polvo caer... y con un caramelo en el calcetín. Ya se le estaba acabando. Dentro de poco sería la señal de "LEVANTARSE AQUÍ"... a veces al director se le olvidaba señalarlo, así que no perdió ojo.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que la vieja de atrás se había levantado antes de tiempo... la otra, Minerva, tiraba de su túnica (se me ha olvidado decir que el uniforme de las mujeres era una túnica roja) para sentarla... Sybill lo hizo toda avergonzada. Pobrecilla, pensó Hermione... el calor a su edad no debe ser aconsejable...

Y por fin...

"LEVANTARSE AQUÍ"

Ahora se levantó todo el coro y el barítono (Lucius).

Este hombre iba muy elegante, con un pañuelo atado al cuello y su larga melena rubia atada, igual que el hombre de la viola. Hermione sonrió... cuando pudiera reunirse con sus compañeras seguro que hablaban mucho de ese y de los timbales... aunque el tenor también era guapísimo, y sonreía mejor que nadie... pero parecía un poco capullo. Las dos mujeres también eran hermosas.

"Qué raro, ninguna de las dos está gorda... siempre tienen fama de serlo, sobretodo las sopranos... y son todos muy guapos, parecen de un anuncio"

Pero Hermione no dijo más por que en ese momento pudo oír la voz de Lucius cantando: O Freunde, nitch diese Töne!

Hermione sabía que a partir de ahí, todo pasaba volando... aunque ahora le picaban un poco las piernas después de haber estado todo el rato sentada con tanta tensión... llevaban toda la tarde ensayando.

Lucius dijo: "Freude" (alegría) y todos los bajos del coro respondieron "freude".

Hermione siempre se preguntaba qué narices estaba diciendo cuando cantaba aquello... no le tranquilizaba nada saber que podía estar diciendo cualquier cosa...pero después de tanto tiempo, podía decir todas esas cosas sin sentido para ella del tirón y sin pensar. Por eso cuando llegó el turno a todo el coro cantó sin vacilar: "Deine Zauber binden wieder..." debajo de aquella letra en la partitura, tenía escrita la pronunciación... que era lo que realmente se había aprendido.

Desgraciadamente para ella las viejas de detrás también comenzaron a cantar... o a balar, por que con cómo les temblaba la voz, más parecía eso segundo. Vale que tenían la voz más madura que Hermione, pero si por lo menos fuesen al ritmo que marcaba el director o no desafinasen... y tal vez ellas también deberían haber escrito cómo se pronunciaban las palabras... en fin, ya no se podía hacer nada.

Ahora habría que resistir hasta el final.

Hermione, como valiente que era, continuó.

Los solistas se sentaban y levantaban dependiendo del momento en que cantaban. No así el coro, que aguantaba estoicamente de pie.

A Hermione le gustaba especialmente la parte en que cantaban los cuatro solistas a la vez... igual que a Draco.

-Mira, parece que se están peleando para ver quién sobresale más.

-No seas tonto... está escrito en la partitura...

Y entonces ambos vieron con los ojos como platos cómo Lucius apartaba a Lockhart con el hombro para que quedase por detrás de él.

-¿Estás seguro, Potter?

-Bueno, siendo tu padre, no me extraña que haya hecho eso...

-Ya hablaremos, ahora déjame escuchar.

Lockhart no se amilanó por Lucius, y dio un paso al frente, por lo que se quedó delante de todos los solistas... para remediarlo, todos dieron un paso al frente... Hermione vio cómo Lucius le daba con el bastón a Lockhart por detrás... Nadie dijo nada, debían continuar... aún así a Hermione le costó mucho no reírse... sobre todo cuando la de al lado empezó a hacer un ruido extraño que parecía una risilla ahogada...

Ahora les tocaba al coro otra vez, imitando las melodías de los solistas.

Esa parte era especialmente molesta para las sopranos como Hermione, porque tenían que cantar en un registro muy agudo y con mucha potencia... menos al final, que era piano y mucho más difícil de mantener la nota.

Hermione se esforzaba por "masticar" la letra... le habían dicho que en alemán todas las consonantes debía pronunciarlas mucho y que las vocales tenían que ser más cerradas. Pues nada... ahora se arrepentía de haberse tomado el caramelo, efectivamente, tenía la garganta más suave, pero gracias a que se le había quedado la saliva muy espesa... quería escupir...

Se estaba empezando a desgañitar, las viejas de atrás la distraían y molestaban... Se sonrojó levemente cuando vio al de la percusión mirarla un momento cuando estuvo libre del timbal... no podía ser que se la estuviera oyendo de entre todas... claro, que como estaban tan cerca... ojalá ese guaperas no confundiera su voz con las de las ovejas de atrás...

Pero siguió cantando Otra vez tocó el turno a los solistas... parecían un poco picados entre ellos. Efectivamente tenían orgullo para parar a un tren.

Y otra vez el coro.

El "vor Gott" fortissimo del final de esa parte se le hizo eterno a Hermione que agradeció que por fin terminase. Después siguió un tiempo marcial... con píccolo y todo.(Es un flautín, más pequeño que la flauta travesera muy agudo, se usa en canciones militares).

Y Lockhart se quedó de pie para cantar un solo. Miró a Lucius por encima del hombro antes de tomar aire. Lucius levantó la ceja, pero no dijo nada.

Hermione arrugó la nariz cuando oyó a Lockhart hacer un gorgorito extraño que no estaba escrito en la partitura.

Cuando Lockhart se sentó, la orquesta tocó una parte que a Hermione siempre se le hacía un poco pesada... pero nada, a aguantar como una machota ahí de pie... sentía unas ganas incontrolables de rascarse los tobillos... pero no podía. Sujetaba la partitura con fuerza. Los grandes miedos de alguien al cantar son: que se te caiga la partitura, no entrar a tiempo y desafinar.

Al fin pudieron cantar otra vez y Hermione se olvidó de sus tobillos, porque tenía que dar una nota aguda así sin más y luego ir subiendo... esa parte sí que era pesada, todo el mundo terminaba chillando y había que mantener mucho tiempo ese registro...

Pero bueno allá iba: "Freude, schöner Götterfunken, Tochter aus Elysium, wir betreten feuertrunken, Himmlische, dein Heiligtum"... olé, que a gusto se había quedado...

Hermione sonrió al ver sus papeles... estaban llenos de dibujitos hechos por ella misma y sus amigas... si la directora se los pillaba... pondría el grito en el cielo. Claro que también tenía anotaciones útiles como "no calar", "separados" "sin staccato" "esta nota corta..." y los tiempos que duraban los silencios...

Así siguieron cantando... a Hermi casi le dio algo cuando se acercaron a una nota sobre la que había marcado un "17 tiempos" después de haber estado manteniendo el tipo duerante 3 páginas... por si fuera poco era un La agudo... por lo menos estaba en fortissimo... (creedme, es muy duro si no) pero luego se alegró de haberlo cantado... era una campeona.

Dolores Umbridge, que estaba en contralto, también envidiaba a las sopranos. Las contraltos siempre se quejaban de que sus partes eran más feas y que se lucían menos... pero nadie les hacía caso... además no todas las contraltos eran tan idiotas como Umbridge.

Las sopranos remataron la faena con un "Der ganzen Welt!" igual de agudo, que dejó a todo el mundo sordo... o lo hubiera dejado sino fuera porque los metales las acompañaban y no se sabía cual de los dos sonidos eran más chirriantes... además Sirius había vuelto a coger las baquetas (los palos que se usan para dar sobre el tambor, o en este caso el timbal) y aporreaba el timbal con fuerza.

-Mira Potter, ahora es el "alegre pero no tanto"- dijo Draco en la oreja de Harry.

-¿Y qué te parece?

-Sigo sin entender por qué se llama así, pero bueno.

Otra vez los solistas empezaron a pelearse... pero por lo menos no se pegaron unos a otros.

Y por fin, el prestissimo... la garganta de Hermione no podía dar más de sí. Agarraba con fuerza sus partituras. Maldijo a Beethoven cuando de repente tuvieron que frenar el ritmo... pero por fin... la última frase... o palabra (vaya usted a saber... que estos alemanes arrejuntan todo sin poner espacios entre las palabras): "götherfunken... Götherfunken"... o según la chuleta de Hermi: gueeeeeeeeTeeeer ffffunKtkeeeeeeeeeN... gueeeeeeeTeeeeR fffFunKeeeN

Y hala, la orquesta a tocar entusiasmados, después de eso. Parece que se termina... no, espera... ahora se termina... no, tampoco... ¿y ahora? Jos, este Ludwig me ha rematado la frase diez veces y seguro que no se quedó a gusto todavía.

Bien, ahora se ha terminado.

Aplausos, por fin. Harry y Draco empezaron a aplaudir educadamente, pero los de delante se pusieron de pie y ellos no veían más que el culo de esos... se pusieron también de pie. Harry vio cómo el de la tos salía ya. El director saludó ochocientas veces, se inclinó otras tantas, dio la mano al concertino (Snape le miró muy mal) y luego a los solistas... señaló a los grupos de instrumentos para que se levantaran para que le aplaudieran... hizo que todos se sentasen y luego les volvió a levantar. Luego sentó a la orquesta y levantó al coro. Más aplausos. Los solistas también aplaudieron en un claro gesto de falsa modestia, después de cómo se habían comportado...

La orquesta también aplaudió al coro. A Hermione le encantó ver que los violines y violas les aplaudían dando golpecitos con el arco sobre la madera... incluso Snape les aplaudió. Sirius se acercó a ella y le dijo "felicidades" con una sonrisa arrebatadora, a lo que Hermione respondió que él le había impresionado mucho. Sirius le sonrió aún más y Hermione se sonrojó. Detrás de ellas las dos viejas intentaban hacerse notar por Sirius, pero fracasaron y miraron con muy mal a Hermione.

El director salió seguido por los solistas para volver a entrar. El público aplaudió a rabiar. Otra vez se levantó la orquesta y el coro bajo su orden y se volvieron a sentar.

A Harry y Draco les dolían las manos de aplaudir, pero seguían.

La gente subió el tono de los aplausos cuando el director señaló a Sirius y este saludó...

"Vago presumido" pensó Snape volteando los ojos. Se miró las yemas de los dedos. Se le habían quedado las marcas de las cuerdas bien marcadas... le dolía un poco, pero estaba acostumbrado. Por lo menos ya había terminado.

Salieron dos señoritas al escenario con flores y le dieron un ramo a cada solista. Las mujeres del coro se morían de envidia...y ahora que podían hablar libremente, criticaban todo y comentaban las faltas que habían cometido, o a quién habían visto... como Hermione había esperado, también escuchó comentarios acerca del percusionista y el de la viola...

Los solistas y el director salieron y todos los de la sala rogaban por que no volvieran a entrar al escenario. Al final alguien hizo una seña al coro y estos salieron en orden, la orquesta salió haciendo barullo, como siempre.

Hermione se alegró, después de un concierto en el Auditorio era tradición salir a tomar algo... y la verdad es que lo necesitaba. Además, sería su oportunidad de conocer al pelirrojo de su edad que tocaba la trompeta...

-¿Te ha gustado, Malfoy?- dijo Harry recogiendo los abrigos.

-Sí... lo reconozco... aunque el director era algo siniestro...

-No sé por qué lo dices.

-Bah... oye, sigo creyendo que realmente es una varita, y no una batuta.

Harry sonrió

-Sí, es verdadera magia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Espero que no os haya aburrido... sólo quería dar la oportunidad de dar a conocer a la gente que es lo que hay detrás de un escenario. ¡Ah! Y aunque a Hermione en el concierto se aburriera un poco no quiere decir que no le gustase la música, si no que le fastidiaba tener que estar quieta frente a tanta gente.

Y Voldemort es el director... ¿por qué? No lo sé, pero es que me lo imagino perfectamente de director de orquesta. No sé si estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en los instrumentos que le he puesto a cada uno... Ron es el trompetista. ¿Algo más? Hum... creo que no he dejado nada sin explicar... si tenéis alguna duda, de instrumentos, música o conceptos, no dejéis de preguntar... es algo que me apasiona... ¡incluso si queréis pregunarme si alguna vez he hecho lo de esconder el caramelo en el calcetín o en qué piensa alguien mientras toca algo o canta!... No he puesto lo que piensa el director porque nunca he hecho ese papel, y por lo tanto no sé lo que se siente.

Tenéis que imaginar la escena en el Auditorio Nacional de España, en Madrid. El palco que ve Draco me lo he inventado... en realidad sé que hay un sitio especial para cuando va alguien importante (tengo entendido que la Reina va de vez en cuando) pero creo que no es un palco... donde sí hay un palco real es en el Teatro Real... pero he ido más veces al Auditorio, y por eso lo he escogido.

A ver si sois tan listos como para averiguar qué he estado escuchando todo el rato mientras escribía...

Un beso a todos / as por ahí.

Snape White

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

In Severus I trust.


End file.
